Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Rings
__TOC__ Although several of the rings in Shattered Pixel Dungeon share the same name as those from the original game, the effects of most of the rings are at least slightly modified. Additionally, all rings now provide an effect even if they're at +0. A note on formulas: cursed rings are treated as −3 at +0, −2 at +1, and −1 at +2 and above. −1 rings always do nothing. Rings Ring of Accuracy ' : ''Modified Ring of Accuracy This ring boosts your accuracy, increasing the chance to hit with melee attacks and thrown weapons. '''Ring of Elements : Modified Ring of Elements Damage from the following sources are multiplied by the corresponding multiplier in the table above when appropriate: Ring of Evasion ' : ''Modified Ring of Evasion The Hero's natural (unmodified) evasion is multiplied, making them harder to hit. '''Ring of Force Essentially, this causes the game to treat an unarmed attack like an attack from an equivalent -tier weapon, and upgraded rings are treated as literal weapon upgrades, scaling according to the aforementioned tier. It should be noted that after the Hero attains 18 strength, the tier is instead calculated as . When the hero is using a weapon, the weapon's damage is increased by . Ring of Furor : Modified Ring of Haste This ring simply increases the attack speed (of melee weapons, including a ring of force) by a certain percentage. Additional resources: * Weapon-Furor Attack Speed Tool ** Use this to find out how many times your weapon will hit per turn at a given furor upgrade level (and augment) * Weapon-Furor upgrade split tool (v2.0) ** Finds the ideal way to split upgrades between the ring and a weapon ** Asks for the number of upgrades to distribute, weapon damage at +0 *** weapon scaling, hero excess strength at +0, ring of force level (if applicable), and enemy DR. ** Preset at a 12-upgrade split for a greatsword wielded by a hero that has 18 strength and no ring of force against a Dwarf Warlock. Ring of Haste : Modified Ring of Haste This ring allows the user to keep ahead of enemies by bestowing a multiplier upon their movement speed, enabling them to easily escape from danger as well as attack the enemy from a safe distance rather than where the enemy will be able to reach them. It does stack with other speed-boosting methods. It's worth noting that a +0 ring cancels the speed penalty imposed by wearing an armor that's one strength point too heavy for you, and each successive upgrade on the ring will allow it to cancel the speed penalty from an additional point of encumbrance; a +3 ring will allow a Hero with 10 strength to equip +0 mail armor with no speed penalty (but it won't block anything due to the strength deficit, however). At +3, the wearer will be able to kite even fast enemies like sewer crabs and vampire bats. Ring of Energy The ring directly reduces the amount of time it takes to recharge 1 charge for wands and the Mage's staff. '' represents halved recharge time.'' Ring of Might Equipping a ring of might increases your strength and adds a multiplier to your health. This ring can easily be identified by checking your strength and HP for any sudden increases when equipped. It's arguably one of the most harmful cursed rings to equip, for a +0 cursed ring will reduce your strength by 2, forcing you to effectively downgrade your equipment or suffer massive encumbrance penalties. Ring of Sharpshooting While this does not increase accuracy, it instead effectively upgrades your thrown weapons, giving them boosted damage and durability. The damage boost is the same as what they would get regularly through upgrading them directly, but the durability boost is smaller. At +9, most thrown weapons gain effectively unlimited uses. Ring of Tenacity * It increases damage resistance proportional to how low your Hero/ine's health is. Graph * This can be very helpful to the Berserker subclass, for he can maintain rage much more easily at low health. * It is very important to note that this does not ''remove the need for good armor; rather, it lowers the standard of what qualifies as good armor. Even 2 damage hits will eventually kill you, especially if you are at low HP and trying to get the most out of this ring. '''Ring of Wealth' The ring does nothing for the Hero in combat, making it unique among the rings. Instead, it makes you richer, as enemies will drop their items more often and, every once in a while, you may find extra unexpected loot after killing an enemy or opening a container. The most interesting part about the ring of wealth, however, is its reward system. Every time you kill an enemy or open a container, the ring makes a certain number of "tries" at dropping a reward: 5 tries for quest enemies such as the fetid rat, 15 tries for bosses, and 1 try for everything else. The following table documents how many tries are needed for a reward to spawn in. It is important to note that the requirement varies within a set range, which is why the ranges are included as well. When the requirement is finally met, the reward spawned varies according to the table below. A rare drop is spawned for every 5-10 reward drops. It is important to note that the ring of wealth cannot drop bombs, seeds, wands, thrown weapons, and most alchemy products. Enemies killed by allies also trigger ring of wealth's effect. History Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon